Eyeth
by Shay2014
Summary: A new country was founded in 2022, and what is special about the country is that he is Deaf. He is very lonely little country and always keeps away from the world. One day he meets America and became fast friends. America finds something about the boy that changes his and the world's heart.


A/N: Hetalia is not mine. The character I created was Eyeth. Thank you to Marcy Queen of the Narwhals for beta reading!

Read and Review!

Chapter 1:

In 2012, an abandoned island was discovered fifty miles off the western coast of America. There wasn't much known about that island, other than the fact that it was a rather popular tourist destination for deaf people. One group of people who went decided to start a new country. It took them two years to declared sovereignty, but was recognized in 2022. Its name was Eyeth, named after Earth, but it was pronounced and spelled Eyeth because of its deaf founder**. **The new inhabitants of the island used a combination of sign languages from all the major languages in the world. Little was known about that country, as it was rather reserved, until people from America decided to check it out.

2035

The personification of America stood at the Island of Eyeth. He looked around it and smiled, a salty sea breeze ruffling his hair. America had heard a lot about this new country since it was right next to his state, California. America's group of people had just arrived, and they were exploring the island and getting to know its inhabitants. He smiled, wondering if the personification of the new country existed yet. America and his posse walked to the main city, and America could see where the country came from. It looked so American! Every sign had English words with pictures of sign language shown. He grinned, knowing and understanding what all the signs meant.

He stopped when he saw a group of people standing on the stage in front of him. A chubby old man with gray hair stood there in front with a microphone. The Americans sat joined the audience, mingling with the island's inhabitants. America couldn't help but notice an interpreter sitting there in the front left of the stage. The interpreter was signing in sign language, and America quickly turned his eyes away, knowing it was rude to stare.

"Hello, citizens of Eyeth! First off, before I begin my speech, I want to give a warm welcome to the people who came from the United States!" the President of Eyeth announced, and everybody clapped loudly. America looked at a short brown-haired boy who looked to be around ten, sitting there next to the President. He was waving his hands up into the air with great excitement: that was the Deaf people's way of applause. A tug in America's heart told him he was the personification of Eyeth.

"Hey!" the president turned to the boy and bent down to him and chided, "You, be quiet! Don't do something stupid." He shouted so loudly that people could hear him. Even the interpreter had interpreted what he had said. The boy's face reddened in embarrassment and he hung his head, his arms now dangling by his sides. America felt terrible. It wasn't like he was actually being a disturbance, so what right did that man have to call him out in front of everyone? He spotted something, even though he was far from the boy, are those hearing aids? He wondered to himself, trying to squint to see better. America really wanted to meet the boy after the presentation; he was sure he was Eyeth's personification. Unfortunately, the boy disappeared right after the presentation ended.

During the banquet afterwards, the boy was there with the president. The president kept putting his arm around the boy and telling him to be quiet. It seemed like the president didn't want people meeting the boy. Not wanting any trouble, America decided to try and talk to the boy when he was alone. "Hey dudes," America called to his friends, "I need to go to the bathroom; I'll be right back." And with that he left to find the bathroom.

When America came out of the bathroom, somebody made him stop. It was the boy, who was walking to the bathroom. America smiled and waved at him, "Hello!" he greeted enthusiastically, flashing his trademark grin. He liked kids. The boy looked surprised that he said hi to him, or paid any attention to him at all for that matter. Confused, he looked around to make sure he was talking to him.

America chuckled good naturedly and said, "I'm talking to you, silly." The boy turned his head back to face him, "What did you say? I missed it, sorry." he spoke, but his voice didn't seem right. It was almost nasal in a way. It was that characteristic sound that accompanies a deaf person's speech.

America caught on quickly, "Are you Deaf?" he signed the word, 'Deaf' by pointing to his ear and moving his hand to his cheek. The boy smiled, happy that this new person seemed to know sign language, or at least a little. He nodded and signed with his hands, "Yes, I am deaf. I can read lips a little."

"Cool," America signed with his hands. "I know some sign language as well." The boy smiled, "What is your name?" he signed back. America froze, pondering what he would do. Should I tell him that I am the personification of America? What if he is not a personification as I once thought? "My name is Alfred, A-L-F-R-E-D" he spelled his name slowly. "It is nice to meet you." The boy signed and he spelled his name too, "I am Thomas, T-H-O-M-A-S." He signed his name sign by tapping the letter "T" on his temple. America nodded and signed, "It is nice to meet you too."

Before he could ask him more, the president rounded the corner into the hallway, saw Thomas and grabbed his arms, angrily hissing, "What exactly do you think you're doing? Come with me right this instant!" The president pulled his arms, not caring if it hurt the boy. Thomas screamed, crying that it hurt.

Not knowing what to do, America just stood there, doing nothing as the president dragged the boy away. Somehow, he could almost feel Thomas's pain, physical and emotional.

June, in Tokyo, Japan

"Welcome to Deaf Olympics at Tokyo, Japan! We have 73 countries here!" An ostentatious man announced in a booming voice as he stood in front of the thousands of people sitting before him. He was greeted with loud applause and screaming from the boisterous audience. The flags of 73 countries hung down from the ceiling, shimmering in under the blinding flood lights.

Everyone seemed so happy, expect for Thomas. The personification of Eyeth sat with the president. Thomas looked up and kept staring at the flags. He held a miniature version of his own flag with him, a yellow one with a red eye in the center. It was not that he didn't want to be at the Olympics, he just wanted to meet another personification of a country. Often he felt lonely, knowing that whatever human friends he made would eventually pass on without him, and would never understand him: the personification of Eyeth. But of course, the president didn't want him to meet anyone, not even humans. Thomas tapped the president's arm, who turned to loom over the small boy,

"What?" he snapped tersely, glaring at him to be quiet before he could even sign. "I want to see other countries like me," he signed with his hands, gazing hopefully up at the president. The president was not pleased with Thomas' request,

"First, you are deaf and small. Second, none of the personifications want to meet you at all, they have better things to do than speak with you." He quickly shot down Thomas' hope, as he had caught everything he had said. "How do you know? I've never met one." Thomas signed, frowning at the president's vague answer.

"Because…" the president thought quickly for an answer, but finding none, he changed the topic, "Time to go to the march, come on." He stood up and walked away with the team. Thomas felt hurt, but he followed in suit and walked behind them, smiling for the crowd.

Eyeth, five months later

America returned to Eyeth on a Friday morning. America looked all over to find Thomas, whom he was sure was the personification of Eyeth. After seeing most of the island, he was surprised to only find one McDonald's. Nonetheless, he waltzed into the restaurant with an excited grin to grab some lunch.

America noticed that although the inhabitants of Eyeth signed, the primary languages were English and American Sign Language. He suspected that Hawaii and his mainland's close proximity to Eyeth was responsible for that. He decided to sign with his hands to order the food. The cashier understood and punched in his order flawlessly, leaving him rather impressed.

America walked with his tray and saw Thomas sitting at a table. America looked around and he saw that the McDonald's was busy with the congestion of the twelve o'clock rush hour. He risked getting himself in trouble as he walked to the boy; for the President could have just gone to the bathroom or something. The boy looked up at him from his cheeseburger with wide eyes. He looked surprised, and America guessed that Thomas wasn't expecting to see him again. America set his tray down for a moment to sign to him.

"The restaurant is full, is it ok if I sit with you?" The boy was glanced around the room before nodding at him. America sat down and saw the hearing aids lying on the table. America signed with his hands, "It's nice to see you again." Thomas sat there quietly without response, seeming a little sad. It was almost as if Thomas had reluctantly let America sit with him. America was going to stand up, but when he did, he swore he saw Thomas flinch from the corner of his eye. Seeing his response, America sat back down. America tried again, and this time he asked, "Is everything okay?" Thomas stared at America for a moment with a rather intense gaze, trying to take in everything about him before responding.

"You're like me, aren't you?" He stated, desperately waiting for his answer. America smiled, understanding what Thomas meant. "Yes, I was wondering the same about you."

The boy smiled uneasily and responded to America's original question, "To be honest, I thought the other personifications hated me. No one visited yet, and the president said that no other country likes me." He felt a mixture of curiosity, wariness, and excitement, and he wondered, why is he here again? What do the other countries really think of me? Is he like the others? Or is he different?

America grinned, signing with his hands, "I wouldn't make such a hasty conclusion. Sure, sometimes we can be a little mean to each other, but we get along pretty well. And I think in time, we will grow to like you. I know I like you already, you're a great kid!"

"Really?" The personification of Eyeth asked, his hopes starting to rise. "Yeah. Let's start off with name signs for our countries. Mine is the United States of America". America held up both of his hands, and he spread out his fingers to make two fives. He then put his hands together and made sure his fingers interlocked. He then tilted his hands so his fingers faced forward, and he made a circle with his hands.

"What is your country's name sign?" America asked, taking a bite of his Bigmac. The smaller country signed his name "Eyeth" by pressing his middle finger and thumb on his temple and shaking the hand back and forth.

Eyeth and America talked for an hour before they decided to go to the park for a walk. Eyeth began to ask America questions about the world that he never knew. He told the older country how the president kept him inside and wouldn't let him go out [or meet other countries.

"Why did you come back?" Thomas asked, pausing in his walk to examine a cool looking bug on the ground. "My daughter, Lilo suggested I come back. She's Hawaii, your next door neighbor." America said.

Thomas gasped at that, "She is a personification too then?" He signed quickly in excitement, but America could still read Thomas' signs. "Yes, of one of my states." America nodded with a proud smile.

"Wow, does that mean the states are your children?" Thomas wondered, his eyes widening at the notion of America having fifty biological children.

"Most were adopted." America explained.

Thomas thought about the other countries and how badly he wanted to meet them. He had met America for a second time, and he felt good about it. However, the president was still a problem. "I am glad you came, and I always wanted to meet the others. My boss won't let me." Thomas frowned sadly. "Aw, why is that?" America asked, not letting his frustration with Eyeth's president show.

Thomas explained, "He can be overprotective. He thinks nobody will like me and that they could hurt me. He thinks I am worthless because I am deaf."

"Nah dude, that is not true. Some countries may be like that. The countries I am friends with will be fine with you. Finland and that one guy whose name I can't remember will be glad to meet you! Maybe even England too!" America reassured confidently with a wide grin.

**"**Really? It is nice to know." Thomas sighed. The small country added, "Where is the best place to meet them all?"

America thought for a while then smiled, "The Olympics! You can show them who you are. It is coming up, not this summer, but next summer."

"The Olympics? Like, the regular ones?" He was surprised by the older country's offer. He shook his head, "But I am deaf and I have a smaller team…"

"Dude, don't let being 'deaf' stop you! Anyone can come; some countries only have two players! I will be there and watch out for you. I think it is a great time to meet others." America pointed out, feeling tingles of excitement just thinking about the Olympics.

"Cool. If my boss will allow me. Where will it be?" Thomas asked, sharing in America's excitement.

"Tokyo, Japan!" America replied, to which Thomas chuckled, "We just had the Deaf Olympics there!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Sweet! You are already familiar with Japan's culture then!" America laughed, thinking about his friend's very different, yet amazing culture. Thomas grinned and America stood up. "Come! Let's go talk to your boss!"

Thomas frowned at this, but prayed that his boss would say yes after seeing that at least one personification liked him. After he stood up, they left in at a brisk pace in the direction of the president's mansion.


End file.
